


A Date In The ER

by PhoenixWillRise



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bond over ice cream, Connor has his appendix take out, M/M, No murders or lies, Oliver gets his gallbladder removed, hospital!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWillRise/pseuds/PhoenixWillRise
Summary: Oliver and Connor share a hospital room after surgery and bond over ice cream and reruns of Grey's Anatomy.





	A Date In The ER

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore the little mistakes and thanks for reading!

"Ow Gemma please for the love all things good just. Stop. Fluffing. The. Damn. Pillows!"

A sound of someone being hit on the head  was heard even through the flimsy curtain that separated Oliver and Connor in their shared recovery room.

Oliver had arrived a few moments later and had woken to a fussy woman who from what he gathered was named Gemma and an even fussier patient Connor.

Oliver had gone in for a gallbladder removal and there had been some minor complications and was being monitored. Plus the person who he'd trust to drive him home was the same person he'd  broken up with a week prior of the operation.

Now here he was listening to siblings squabbling.

"I just got out of surgery and you think it perfectly fine to hit me! Me your little brother lacking an organ he had five hours ago on the head. What kind of sister are you?"

"A fed up one! Plus it was your appendix not a freaking kidney transplant. Stop being a baby! I am going to work and I will be here tomorrow. I better not hear you harassing the nurses and/or doctors."

With a raspy,"But-"

Connor and Oliver were left in their bright white walled room. 

"-I want my ice cream."

Oliver was a nosey body it was one of his flaws. 

"I thought the right to eat ice cream all day was when they took out your tonsils."

Connor's shadow on the curtain separating the room seemed to startle at the sound of the voice before some painful sounding grunts were heard.

Oliver's eyes focused on the bleary slightly blobbish shape before him.

His glasses were with his belongings to which a nurse was getting for him but he wished the nurse would hurry. It's one thing to be without a nearly exploding gallbladder another without glasses.

"Hey I thought I was by myself in here. Got to admit I am a lot more happier.

"Oh really?"

"Hell yea cute guy as my roomie can't get better-"

"-Mr.Hampton here are your belongings and your glasses. Do you need a little more morphine?"

"No no thank you I'll be fine. Thank you."

Once his glasses were on his faces he could see the nurse Alex give an appraising view at the man occupying the other bed.

"Uh right. Just push the button if you or "- he read the file names on the door-.."Mr.Walsh need something. 

Connor smirked,"Does that include getting me and my roomie some pizza?"

Oliver's stomach gave a painful roll at the mention of food as well as the pain that seemed to becoming a dull throb. 

"Maybe a shot of morphine would be good."

Nurse Alex gave him a gentle smile before coming over to ease the pain.

"Thank you again."

"No problem. As much as I would Mr.Walsh you both just underwent some surgeries that with the effects of anesthesia would likely make you vomit or eliminate harsh foods like that with just a few bites.

Connor and Oliver exchanged looks before setting back to enjoy some green jello.

***

"So what are you in for?"

Oliver laughed sweetly,"A bitch of a gallbladder. Apparently the pain is almost equivalent to a woman giving birth. Almost. Let's give it up for all females who choose to be pregnant!"

He wondered if it was the morphine that was making him feel more confident than usual.

Connor rose a fist in the air,"Hell yea!"

Mr Jenkins who had a hip replacement yelled from down the hall,"Shut your yaps!"

Oliver and Connor stifled their laughs. 

Connor rose an eyebrow,"I thought gallbladders were pretty quick. It's like they pop it out, sew you close and bam home with some painkillers."

Oliver shook his head.

"I happened to be the special someone whose gallbladder was a little more serious than they thought and caused some complication. Low blood pressure, slight fever. They just want to keep me overnight."

" Now that's a story. For me I was playing flag football despite the tell tale signs of my appendix about ready to burst."

"Oh god why did you keep playing!"

"It was for a good cause. And we were winning until I fell hard from the pain. My dad invited me  for his law firm family football thing and well lets say it's rare to see him. I went and regret it so much. It seems even when your appendix almost explodes in the ambulance darling daddy has more important things to worry about."

"Daddy issues? Really? Gotta say pretty Cliche."

Connor laughed before letting a couple of pained 'ooh Oohs" before slowing moving himself.

"As funny as you are please stop making me laugh so hard."

"Or you'll burst your stitches?"

"Exactly. Now any girlfriend/boyfriend coming to see you? 

Connor's smile fell a little at Oliver's sad expression.

"No I don't think my ex-boyfriend would be decent enough to come visit me. Even though he was the one that was meant to take me home."

"I got to say that is some rough  Ollie-I mean Oliver. Sorry he sounds like a douchbag and believe me I know me some."

"Oh yea you have ranking system."

"Yep. Gotta have standards especially a cutie like you."

Oliver blushed."What's the best on that ranking system."

Connor smiled using his hands to represent the imaginary ranking system. 

"Okay your guy lands like 2nd to last on this system. The worst is a cheater/asshole and the best is well I can give you an example. He has to be a cute sweet guy with Harry Potter glasses funny as hell and patient enough to share a hospital room with me. Let's say that ranking is hard to get to."

"W-whoa..."

"How about I invite you on a date?"

Oliver wanted to pinch himself just to make sure this wasn't a dream.

"Like right now?"

"Yes Oliver like right now."

"Even you can't have the hook up here."

"Please the nurses love me."

"You smile at them with that face of course they are going to like you."

"Did you just imply I have a pretty face?"

"Um look in a mirror it answers your question.

"Ooh yep definitely a date."

A few minutes later.

"Okay gotta admit this was not what I was expecting as our first date."

Connor who had shuffled over to his side of the room and sat beside him on the tiny hospital bed gestured to the big bowl of ice cream on their table.

"Oh like  sharing this ice cream Sunday while watching Grey's  
Anatomy isn't an adorable 'how did you meet' story."

Connor stares at Oliver who hogs all the chocolate side of the dessert.

"How about when we're both out I take you out on a real date?"

Oliver teased," don't know how you're going to top this."

Connor nudged him gently in the arm.

"Just you wait. Now give me a minute the nurse was so right! This ice cream is going right through me!"

Oliver rolled his eyes at the comment.

"So romantic."


End file.
